Qvnsq
Qvnsq a.k.a. Thanh * Legendary Cambodian Barista * Wears Skinny Jeans of Constriction (+10 charisma, -10 speed) * Has his own 1080p wallpaper made by Darren. * Has his own patented particle accelerator blueprint. http://skypechat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thanh%27s_pratical_elongated_neutrino_isometric_smasher.png * wrote a review on Death March http://imgur.com/a/nLOXA loli.dance "People don't kill people, guns do" 12:46pm 2018 10 26 "I fucking love traps" 9pm 2019 3 25 food.jpg|food 1 food2.jpg|food 2 food3.jpg|food 3 food4.jpg|food 4 This is the beginning of a prototype story that Thanh has written. It is a truly beautiful Yuri that starts off slow but ends with a bang (this work of literature is not a freework, you may not use this in any of your projects for free) : LOL academy, a massive school known for its gifted students, high tuition and, a rich kid’s playground. I stand before the behemoth, one massive building before me with two others, one to each side. The massive middle one that towers before me was not my destination however. The one beside it to the right stood just as tall and gave a feeling just as frightful. I headed towards it. “Hello.” I say as I pick up my cell phone. My eyes darting side to side taking in the new sight. “Hey, are you their yet?” The voice at the other end was calming, it was my longtime friend. “Yeah, and the school is massive.” I keep on walking yet, the building does not get closer. I didn’t mind though, as the campus was beautiful, and I needed to stretch my legs after the long flight. “I heard. So how was your flight?” “It wasn’t bad. I had to sit next to this old lady who was sick though. Couldn’t get any sleep.” “Wow that must’ve been bad.” She said with a couple of chuckles. “How are you feeling now?” She didn’t mean the flight. Before I left I cried my eyes out. My eyes were probably still a little red. “Not too bad I guess.” I responded to her but then she gave me a hard sigh. “Come on, you’re in Japan for god sakes. I would kill to be you right now.” “Yeah, I know. I wish you came.” There was a short silence in the other end. “Yeah.” “Alright Amy, I’ll call you later. Got to go, I’m already at the tech wing.” I shut off the phone. Of course I was almost nowhere near the building. Stores and some students sprawled across my eyes, some students seemingly half asleep swerving to and fro as they walk. I held a piece of paper with a map of the campus, it was as huge as it looked. One big red circle was on the paper with the words ‘Orientation’ next to it. From the map I was only half way to my destination, an auditorium at the southwest side of the campus. I wasn’t particularly late so I wasn’t worried but I decided to get more familiar with the campus. “Still got some time, might as well go check out some stores.” I whispered to no one in particular. I walked into a building with a big glass roof, the sky was still a little dark. The whole place seemed like a mall. There were 3 floors, each one with all kinds of different stores. I walked around, only looking through the windows and stopping periodically whenever something caught my eye. The ‘mall’ had particularly anything a student would need, I guess that was its purpose but it was impressive with groceries store to a couple of small clothing stores. I looked at an outfit displayed through a window and look down at myself. The model wore a gray cardigan with frills on its sleeves, a plaid skirt, and held a designer purse in its hand. I wore some jeans and a petite T-shirt. I kept on walking. Amy was my friend. My one and only true friend. I was always a shy girl, I didn’t exactly fit in with my peers. I tried though, I really did. In the end it never worked. I even tried to be friends with guys, but that never took off. Either they were too shy like me or it was too awkward. I was alone for the most part. I never knew why and never cared to know exactly why. One day I met Amy, it was raining outside. I didn’t exactly cared though, rain never hurt anyone. I love the rain. I was walking towards where I usually go after classes, Molinari’s Panettone, a pastry store that I love. Ironically they never sold panettones. I grabbed my usual, a cinnamon bun and a piece of their daily cake special. I walked outside and saw my schools uniform. It was an all-girls catholic school. The girl stood solemn in the rain. I stared at her back, I wonder what she was doing. I walked down the small stair that wrapped around the side of the store, tucking my pastries closer to me so they would get wet as much. It was still pouring. “Hey.” She turn around and walked towards me. “Can I have some, I really feel like eating some sweets right now.” “Huh.” I stared blankly stopping midway down the stairs. Was she talking to me or someone else? I looked around but I could only see the cashier lady behind the store window. “Yes, I’m talking to you.” She laughed and took a bunch of her hair, wringing it out like a towel as she walked towards me. “Oh man, it is pouring isn’t it?” I just stood silent. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what to do. So I did nothing. “Hey you. Yes you.” She came even closer and waved a hand at me, then just looked at me as if I was some still life art. “Y-yeah. Do I… do I know you?” I finally said something. I am sure she is from my school but I did not recognize her. “You’re a weird girl, you know that? Walking in a store completely drenched to your toes. ” She was wringing out her shirt. I never got what was wrong with being wet compared to being dry. Sure it causes trouble to other people but it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Water is just water. “Me weird? You’re the one just standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking like a cat that just got thrown away by its owner.” “Ah, so you do talk. I thought you were partially mute at first. That stings though, I liked you better when you didn’t talk as much.” She made a gesture at her heart acting like she has been shot. “We’d just met…..” “……Your right!” She laughed and then leaned closer to the stair rail I was standing behind. “Hey, can I get some of that cake.” She looked greedily at the transparent bag I was holding. “No.” “AWWW. What, come on please?” “Go buy your own.” “You’re a stingy girl, not even sparing a crumb for a friend.” “Alright…..It always nice to feed the homeless I guess.” “Who do you think I am?” “A mooch.” Our conversation, or should I say bargain, lasted through the night. It turns out neither of us needed to be home. It was the most fun I had in a long time. I was never able to talk this much with anyone else, but with her it seemed to come natural. It was like we were long time friends already, like people in fiction who through the course of a couple scenes become lifelong friends. Maybe fiction isn’t always fiction. “Hey, why do you always make a face sometimes?” “Do you mean always or do you mean sometimes.” We were sitting at the base of a tree eating our lunch. The school was loaded so the lunch was always appetizing and at least filling. “Buuu. You know what I mean. That face, it seems like you are scared of something.” “Buu?” Sometimes she would just make weird noises. I later learned why. She made an exaggerated pouty face and laughed. She was a sophomore like me, I was surprised when I heard she had no others friends either. I found her once sitting at the stump of a tree eating her lunch happily, humming a song too. She didn’t seem to care about anything. I envied her. Others thought she was weird, they thought I was weird too. I guess two wrongs made a right. We would hang out together anytime we felt like, my grades were good since I had nothing but time. Unsurprisingly she didn’t care about hers. It was the two of us, we kept each other company for the years we were at our school. St. Augustine it was called, generic as any other catholic schools, not that I been to many, just that they have that kind of feeling to them. Every single one them called saint something, with all the students in uniform, and all the students looking well mannered. The school was perfect for me, people minded their own business here, or at least they just ignored you. In my freshman year I survived with the absolute minimal amount of human contact, I would remember going weeks without having to talk to a single person. It was great. Now I had someone to share that isolation with. It was even better. Now here I am in a new school, in a whole other country. It was definitely more than I bargained for. -There can be good Hitlers. 02/17/2017 2:45 am